


Make a Wish

by McKat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, POV First Person, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Superwho, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat
Summary: The Doctor and Clara go to Alabama where they run into Dean and Cas who are after a Djinn. But everyone is in for a lot more than they bargained for when wishes come true.Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Doctor Who (trust me things would be a lot different if that were the case)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since I'm terrible at creating settings, this is taking place in my home town. Yes. We did have something called a Chicken & Egg Fest. Google it. 
> 
> Originally titled "Genie in a Bottle"

**Clara**

“Doctor, are you sure this will work?”  
“Sure I'm sure. There's only a one percent chance that the heart of the TARDIS will explode.” He stopped and frowned. “Okay, maybe a bit more than one…”  
I squeezed my eyes shut. “Not helping.”  
I heard him laugh and a few switches flipped and buttons pressed. “You'll be fine, trust me.”  
“Yes, because that is always followed by something good.”  
“Oi! I resent that tone of voice!”  
Sighing, I shook my head. The Doctor had landed in my classroom after my last class and came out. Well, more of bounced out yelling “Clara guess what I did!”  
He explained he'd fine-tuned the random button.  
“You have one of those?”  
“Of course!”  
“Why?”  
“Well why not?” he scoffed.  
“Because it's always random because you cannot aim.”  
“Yes… well… oh shut up- do you want to try it out or not?”  
I reluctantly agreed.

We stepped out and I looked around. “Doctor? Where are we?”  
He followed close behind and looked around. “Hmm. Earth. Two thousand… early two thousand tens. America. Southern America… Alabama? Never been to Alabama. I hear there's good tea.”  
“You got all that from a field of grass?”  
“No, I got that from the sign behind you.”  
I turned and saw a large, very old sign on the side of a road that I hadn't seen. It was mostly corroded but I could tell it was advertising something called a Chicken & Egg Festival in Moulton, Alabama and gave dates and location. “Cheater.”  
“A little bit. Anyways, let's see what there is in… wherever this is.”  
“Moulton? How do you say that?”  
“Mole-tun.” He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around. “Looks like it's that way,” he said pointing down the road.  
“Do you have a ‘find civilization’ setting?”  
“Of course I do.”  
Rolling my eyes, I followed him. After walking over a hill, I saw that we were close to a road. A fairly empty one. “What time is it, do you think?”  
“Mm… two in the afternoon.”  
I nodded and we walked down the road a ways. Soon my stomach growled. He looked at me, not trying to hide slight amusement. “Hungry?”  
“Maybe.”  
“We’ll see what there is to eat.”  
“That'd be wonderful.”  
We reached a small square and he looked around. “Looks like the only restaurant is over here,” he said with a point at a small building.  
“Little Kountry Kitchen,” I read. “They didn't even spell ‘country’ right.”  
He shrugged. “I suppose it's meant to be charming. Come on.”  
We went in and looked around. There was a newspaper rack right inside the door that said we were in the year 2012, which was only a year behind my time. The restaurant was quiet save a small woman behind a counter. “Have a seat,” she said warmly with a thick southern accent. We smiled and sat at a table for two.  
“Um, can I have a menu?” I asked.  
She laughed. “Not from ‘round here, are ya?”  
I shook my head, blushing a little.  
“Sure, I'll getcha one. You too, sugar?”  
It took a lot of self control not to laugh once I realized she was talking about the Doctor.  
It took even more not to when he realized as well and flushed.  
“Yes - um, yes ma'am.”  
She smiled and went into another room, coming back with two menus. “So what're a couple ‘a Brits doin’ in these parts?”  
The Doctor smiled up at her. “Just visiting.”  
“You got family ‘round ‘ere?”  
“No ma'am.”  
“Did your car break down on the way to Huntsville?”  
He frowned, confused. “Huntsville?”  
“The biggest city for miles. Guess not. Well, are you lost?”  
“Not really.”  
It was her town to look confused. “Well what’re you two doin’ in Moulton of all the places?”  
I tapped his knee under the table to signal that I'd take this question. “We’re exchange students in Decatur. Thought we'd travel around.”  
She seemed to accept this answer, and we were saved from further interrogation by the doorbell.  
“I'll be back to get your order in a few minutes, doll,” she said smiling at me before talking loudly with the woman that walked in.  
The Doctor looked at me. “How did you come up with that?”  
Unable to help smirking, I shrugged. “You're not the only one that can read signs. I saw one for Decatur while we were walking and figured it might be our best bet.”  
He nodded gratefully. “Smart. That was like the Spanish Inquisition. And trust me, I’d know.”  
“Small towns. Everyone knows everyone so any outsider gets questioned.”  
He nodded. “Yes, I suppose so.”  
We looked at the menu and then eventually the waitress came to get our orders. After she left, I turned back to the Doctor. “So why would the TARDIS send us here?”  
“Maybe just to relax in a small town?”  
I gave him what I hoped was an are-you-talking-about-the-same-TARDIS-I’m-talking-about glare. Apparently it got my message across because he shrugged. “Didn't really think so, either. Well, maybe something is due to happen in Mayberry some time soon.”  
I frowned, confused. “Mayberry?”  
“Oh, you know, Andy Griffith? No?” He sighed. “Never mind. Point is, something is probably going to happen soon.”  
Right on cue, the doorbell rang and two men stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

“So get this.”

I raised my eyebrows to signal Sammy to continue as I drank my coffee. He understood the cue.

“I’ve actually got two different cases. Looks like a ghost in Ohio and a Djinn in Alabama. Look at this.” He slid the laptop across the hotel room’s kitchen table to me and I scrolled through the articles.

“Two cases at once? Is that possible?”

He shrugged. “I mean I don't see why not. The thing is, they’re both killing a lot of people.”

I realized where he was going and shook my head. “Nu-uh. No way. We are not splitting up.”

“Dean, you _know_ it’s smart. Take them both out at once. I can get the ghost, you get the Djinn.”

“We’re a team. You do the book research. I need you.”

He groaned. “You have to learn how to. Bring Cas with you. I'm sure he’ll be _happy_ to help.”

“What does that-”

“Hey, Cas? If you're not too busy we could use your help.”

I looked around, but the angel hadn't shown up. Sam rolled his eyes. “ _Dean_ could use your help.”

The familiar whooshing noise came and I turned around to face Cas, who had once again gotten pretty close.

“Hello Dean, Sam. You said you needed help?”

I looked away from the blue eyes that were _right there_ and avoided Sam as well since he was grinning about something.

“Yeah, do you mind going on a hunt with Dean? We've got two at the same time so we thought it'd be best to split up.”

“You thought it was best to split up,” I corrected.

Cas nodded. “Where are we going?”

“Wait, aren't you busy?” I asked.

“No, not presently.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, how about Alabama?”

“Alright. We will see you soon, Sam.” He reached over to put a hand on my shoulder but I stepped back. “Oh no you don't. We're driving.”

He nodded and after going over a few final details with Sam and grabbing a bag, we went out to the garage and climbed in the Impala.

 

After driving a few hours, during which I introduced Cas to AC/DC and Metallica, we pulled into a small town. “Looks like we’re here.”

Cas looked around, frowning.

“Something wrong?”

“There's… something here. There.” He was pointing to a small building that looked like a restaurant. I knew better than to ask questions so I pulled into the parking lot and we went inside. A small woman walked over and told us to take a seat. Cas walked to a table beside the only other people in the place, a man that looked younger than me and a girl sitting across from him. I smiled and nodded at her, and she smiled back before turning to her friend and they spoke. I didn't catch much of the conversation except that they both had British accents. I looked across at Cas. “So what's going on?”

He looked over at the couple and then leaned forward a little towards me. “They're not from here,” he whispered.

“Clearly. I don't know a lot of accents, but I know that's a British one” I said with a slight nod to their table.

“No, Dean, they're not from this time. They're from the future.”

“The… the future? How? How do you know that?”

“They both have strange energies. It's from time traveling recently. It leaves something like an aura that angels can sense.”

I nodded, hoping I looked like I completely understood. I was still caught on time travel. I mean yeah I'd seen it. Heck, I'd done it myself a few times. But it still took some getting used to. “So… they have an angel that's sending them through time? Who? What does that make them?”

“They don't. Angels leave something like a signature on everything their grave touches. It's not obvious and it fades eventually, but I would still be able to sense it if it was from an angel. It's from… I'm not sure. But something powerful and… familiar.”

“Great. Is it good or bad?”

“Those are incredibly subjective viewpoints, it would-”

I put up a hand to stop him. “I meant is it on our side?”

He shrugged and looked at the tabletop. “I'm not sure.”

Sighing, I looked up at the waitress who had come over to our table to get our drink orders and got us each some coffee. I needed the caffeine after driving for so long, and even though Cas didn't drink it, it'd look strange if he didn't get anything.

After she went back to the kitchen, I thought about how to start a conversation with the couple beside us. Turns out, I didn't have to.

The girl turned to us and smiled. She was pretty cute, I thought. “Are you two from around here?”

I shook my head and smiled back. “No, just passing through.”

The man nodded. “We're exchange students!” he said too enthusiastically. I looked at the girl, who was rolling her eyes.

“Yes, we're exchange students in Decatur. Decided to do some traveling.”

I had to hand it to her, it was a pretty well thought out lie. Better than some I'd pulled. So I nodded  and decided to get some info from them.

“Sounds cool. How do you like the states so far?”

“Oh, I've visited a few times. It's very interesting. I'm Clara, by the way.” She put her hand over and I shook it. “Dean. This is Cas,” I nodded across at Castiel, who wasn't looking incredibly pleased. If Clara noticed, she didn't acknowledge it.

“This is…”

“John,” the man said quickly. “John Smith.”

I turned to the waitress that came over with coffee and took the mugs and she walked over to Clara and John sand gave them each drinks.

After she left I turned back to them. “So which school are you going to?”

She froze. “Um…”

“DHS.” The man (whose name I was pretty certain wasn't John) supplied quickly.

I nodded. “Funny, you both look a little old to be high schoolers.”

They looked at each other and Cas spoke up.

“Who are you?”

Clara sighed. “You wouldn't believe us if we told you.”

“I know you're from the future,” Cas countered.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at John, as though asking him what to do now.

“Well… um… for starters, who are you two?”

“Nu-uh. I asked first,” I said.

He swore under his breath. “Time Lord.”

Cas’s eyes opened wide. “Wait… Time Lord?”

I looked across at him. “That mean something to you?”

He ignored me. “I'm… in an angel.”

John’s eyes went wide with surprise for a split second before he knit his brows. “Wait… Castiel?”

“Doctor?”

John (Doctor?) laughed and stood up, walking over to Cas, pulling him up into a hug. Cas hugged back, but sort of awkwardly.

“Um, do you know each other?” Clara asked.

The Doctor pulled away and pat Cas on the shoulder. “Yeah, we messed around some back in the thirties.”

Cas smiled a little. “As I recall, you are the one that messed around. I was trying to keep you from messing something up.”

“Hey, I didn't!”

Cas leveled a glare at him, but I could tell he wasn't actually angry. “Amelia Earhart disappeared because of you.”

The Doctor put his hands up in mock surrender. “Look, it’s hardly my fault she was under attack.”

I cleared my throat and they seemed to remember Clara and I were there. They each sat back in their own seats and Cas looked over at him.  

“You looked different.”

“So did you. New vessel? Suits you. Much better than that girl… what was her name, Carla?”

“I thought so as well. What about you? Last I saw you, you were… taller.”

Doc’s nose wrinkled. “Oh, yes, the skinny one?”

Cas nodded.

“Right. I regenerated.”

“What happened to the girl that was with you? Rose?”

The man got a faraway look that I knew well. It was the same look Sam got when he talked about Jess. “Yes. Well. That's a long story. Anyways. Um, Castiel, this is Clara.”

Clara put a hand out to shake. “Pleased to meet you, Castiel.”

He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, as well. This is Dean. I'm friends with him and his brother.”

I smiled and shook the Doctor’s hand. “Glad to see Cas here had friends before us.”

He seemed to have shaken off whatever memories Rose brought on because he laughed. “Yes, well, we certainly had some fun while it lasted. What're you doing here, Castiel?”

“Dean’s a hunter. We’re here for a Djinn.”

Clara looked up at the Doctor. “Like a genie?”

I nodded. “Sort of. But they put you in a coma where you see whatever you wished for. But it's never what you think.”

She nodded. “Doctor, is that why we're here?”

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean?”

Clara smiled. “Oh, we’ll explain later.”

I shrugged. “Sure. Anyways, it’s been nice to catch up, but we’ve got to get to hunting.”

Clara gave me a glare. “We’re gonna help you.”

“Oh no you’re not, sweetheart.”

“Oh yes we are. Why’re you opposed to help?”

“I’m not. I’m opposed to losing people”

“You won’t lose us.”

Before I could argue, Cas spoke up. “We’ll let them help.”

I sighed. “Yeah, okay. Whatever. Well we should go do some research on the area. Find out where the Djinn might be.”

The Doctor raised his hand. I rolled my eyes. “Do you have a question?”

“Yes, um, where do Djinn like to live?”

“Usually large abandoned buildings way out of the way. Like an old warehouse.”

Clara smiled. “We might know where it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't get me wrong, I love Sammy to bits. I'm so not trying to get rid of him. But I think that if Sam shipped it he'd finally resort to sending the two off to figure crap out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the three people that left kudos on the first two chapters. I honestly would have probably ditched this if it weren't for the three of you so I hope you enjoy.

**The Doctor**

The four of us stood in front of an abandoned factory that Clara had pointed out on the way to town. I wasn’t sure what it used to be for, but my best guess was it manufactured steel or some similar product.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “certainly looks like a place a Djinn would hide out.”

The building in question was a huge and metallic. While not being far from the town square, it was still rather separate from the rest of the buildings. We walked over from the diner and it only took a minute to get there.

“So are we going in?” Clara asked. 

I thought Dean would get whiplash he turned to look at her so fast. “‘We’?”

Clara, of course, held her ground. “Yes. ‘We.’ The Doctor and I are going in, too.” 

“Wait, we are?” I asked before I could stop myself and received her trademark  _ shut up _ glare for not thinking before speaking. I got that particular glare pretty often. “Right, of course we are,” I amended.

Dean shook his head. “No you aren’t. You guys will get hurt. We’re pros at this.”

Clara scoffed and crossed her arms. “And we’re not? I think we’re more of professionals than you.”

He stepped closer to her as he spoke. “We’ve hunted Djinn before.”   
“We’ve met all kinds of creatures,” she countered with a step forward.

“Yeah, that’s kind of our job description.”

“Ours as well.” They weren’t screaming at each other, but they were approaching it.

Castiel decided that would be a good point to step into the now quite short distance between the two. “Clara, Dean is right, we know what we’re doing.” 

Clara began to argue as Dean smirked. Before either of them could get very far, Castiel turned to him. “Dean, Clara is right. They know what they’re doing. The best thing we can do is to work together.”

“Cas, they could get hurt! We can’t afford to worry about them!”

“Dean.” That was all he said. Just the other man’s name. 

But something about it stopped Dean in his tracks. He nodded and sighed, almost looking ashamed for arguing. “Yeah, you’re right, Cas.”

The angel nodded. “We shouldn’t go in until dark. We don’t want any bystanders or witnesses.” I got the impression he was talking to Clara and me, but his eyes were on Dean as he spoke. Dean was looking at him and I got the distinct impression that Clara and I were interrupting something. 

I looked at her and she seemed to feel the same. She looked at me and smirked. Before I could ask what she had that look on her face for, the other two finally looked away from each other. They seemed not to realize that they had been staring at each other for a while. 

Clara raised an eyebrow. “So, after dark?”

Dean nodded. “That’ll be best.” 

They both seemed not to notice the mischievous grin Clara was wearing. I didn’t know what she had learned, but I was pretty curious. I decided to ask later. “So what do we do until then?”

Shrugging, Dean looked around. “We could try some research, but I doubt this place’s public library will have much.”

Clara thought for a second. “What kind of things do you need to research?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more as he thought. “We already know how to kill a Djinn, so not much really. This is more Sammy's department.”

I frowned. “‘Sammy’?”

Dean looked confused as to what I meant, but Castiel understood. “His younger brother, Sam, is off on another hunt.”

“Oh, alright. How did you decide how you'd split - ow!” I was cut off by one of Clara’s surprisingly bony elbows in my side. I wasn't sure what I said but didn't want to make whatever mistake it was again. Rubbing my gut and shooting her a quick  _ what was  _ that  _ for?  _ glare, I started again. “I mean, how did you decide who would take what?”

Dean, clearly confused but too afraid to ask (he clearly realized that Clara was ferocious despite her lack of height), shrugged while looking between the two of us. “Well, Djinn usually require two people. He's just after a basic ghost and I wanted to protect him as much as I could.”

Castiel nodded. “Dean and I were the logical group of two because we share a greater bond than Sam and I do, not that I dislike Sam, of course. He has many admirable qualities. But Dean and I are a quite efficient team.”

As the angel spoke, Dean winced in the universal  _ did you have to go there _ manner. Okay, maybe not universal. In the human manner. Clara watched the facial expressions and listened as though her favorite program just came on. I felt like she was probably the only one who knew what was going on. Not that this would be new, of course. 

“Right,” I said loudly. “Well, what do we do to it?”

“I can kill it,” Castiel said. “I have a silver blade, and angels can kill Djinn.”

Clara shook her head. “Do we have to kill it? I don’t mean to sound like a kid’s show or anything, but is there not another way?”

Dean shook his head. “It lives off of hurting others. If we’re gonna protect people we have to kill it.”

She nodded and looked down. “I understand that.”

He nodded and pat her shoulder softly. “We don’t really like it, either. But when their lives endanger other people’s, we have to do something.”

She agreed, but I couldn’t really take my eyes from his hand on her shoulder. It didn’t make any sense, but something about it made me feel strange. I shook my head to try and clear it. When I looked back, he’d moved his hand and was talking to Castiel about where they were going to set up base.

“We have rooms in the TARDIS so you don’t have to rent a hotel room.”

Dean nodded. “That sounds good. We drove past a couple hotels and honestly I’d be afraid to leave Baby in the parking lot, let alone go in them myself.”

I frowned. “‘Baby’?”

“His car” Castiel explained. “He’s rather protective of it.”

“Hey, she’s been in the family longer than you have,” Dean countered with a laugh and slapped Castiel on the shoulder. He seemed confused but shrugged it off. It was rather strange to see. When I bumped into him before he didn’t like physical contact much at all. He seemed comfortable around this other man. I was glad. He needed a friend.

“Well we’re parked down that way,” I said with a nod in the general direction.

Dean frowned. “Parked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for a stranger stuck in the middle of one of Cas and Dean's little stare-downs. Also, you can try and tell me that Clara wouldn't work it out immediately and that she wouldn't ship it, but I won't believe it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Castiel**

Dean’s eyes grew wide when he stepped into the blue box. I had been in it once before and, being an angel, I was able to see how it worked fairly well. Dean did not have that. 

“It’s… it’s bigger on the inside?” He said it as a question and turned to me as though to make sure that was right. I nodded and looked over to the Doctor and Clara, who were both smiling at his reaction. 

Dean looked around and shook his head. “You’d think I wouldn’t even be surprised by anything anymore” he muttered.

The Doctor walked up to the console and started flipping some switches. “I’m going to move her somewhere that’s not a large open field. How about a little closer to the warehouse?”

Clara ran to grab the railing and braced herself. I took her cue and grabbed Dean’s arm, trying to pull him with me to the bar. He gave me a strange look and opened his mouth, probably to ask me why I was tugging his arm, but it was cut off by the entire room giving a lurch. 

Dean and I went sprawling against the bar and both grabbed on, waiting for him to land. Luckily, it was a short flight. The Doctor looked at us and chuckled. “Sorry, should’ve warned you. I’m not the best driver.”

“He’s not,” Clara chimed in. She was failing at biting back a grin and I looked down at the situation Dean and I had fallen into. I understood why she found it amusing very quickly.

Dean was on his back and I had ended on top of him, straddling his waist with my legs. I tried to pull away, knowing that Dean would be embarrassed, but he’d landed on my hands which effectively trapped me. 

“Cas? Get off.”

“You’re on my hands. You have to sit up a little.”

“I can’t, you’re pressed against me.”

Another voice came in. “Do you two want some privacy?” I didn’t have to look to Dean to know that we were shooting her an identical glare. She chuckled and turned to talk to the Doctor about something.

After a few moments, Dean and I had extricated ourselves from our predicament with minor injuries. His face was still flushed for some reason, though. I shrugged it off as a human thing. “I apologize, Dean.”

“It’s fine, Cas.” He shook his head and looked away, seemingly in an attempt to hide the coloring in his face from me. 

“Are you embarrassed, Dean?”

“What? No.”

“Well you seem to be. Or are you warm?”

“What- why do you ask?”

“Because your face is rather pink.” 

Dean’s face got even brighter. “I’m fine, Cas.” Before I could question him further, he turned to the Doctor and Clara. “So where are we now?”

“I just moved her out from the middle of the field she was in. We’re also a little closer to the building. But we can’t be seen from the main road so you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing a blue box on the side of the road. Which you wouldn’t have to worry about anyway because -- Oi!”

Clara cut him off with an elbow to his arm. “Doctor, please don’t bore us with that stuff. It’s all so… spacey-wacey.”

“It is not! Okay, maybe a little.”

I found myself smiling at the exchange. It was rather similar to some Dean and I had before. I was glad the Doctor found someone else, since Rose’s leaving obviously hurt him.

Dean had walked around some, looking at the TARDIS interior. “So how big is this thing?”

“Infinite” The Doctor, Clara, and I all said almost in unison. Dean looked rather taken aback by the chorus, but shrugged it off. “Cool. Do people get lost in here?”

“It has happened,” the Doctor admitted. 

“Yeah, and it isn’t fun” Clara added. “Trust me there.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Yeah. Well, what do you guys need?”

Dean shook his head. “Just need to wait until night.”

The Doctor smiled. “Look outside.”

Dean frowned but went to the door and opened it. “What the heck? It wasn’t this late when we got in!”

I walked beside him and looked out around him. It was night and the stars were shining brightly. “I guess we didn’t tell you,” I said turning to him. “It travels in time.”

Dean turned to me and then looked back outside. “So it’s an alien vehicle that’s bigger on the inside, travels through space, and it’s a fricking time machine?”

I thought about it. “It’s also infinitely large.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, that too.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“What? No. Absolutely not.”

“I’m fairly certain that was sarcastic.”

“Of-fricking-course it was sarcastic, Cas.” He sighed and put his hand over his eyes and spoke quietly, as though to himself. “And I thought I’d seen it all. No, aliens. Time traveling aliens.”

“I’m fairly certain you’ve not seen it all, Dean.”

“Not. Helping.”

“Apologies.”

He sighed. “It’s fine. Well, are you guys ready to go kill a Djinn?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Clara**

_I walk through the school. It's the end of the day. I stepped outside and the Doctor is there with his TARDIS. “Hello, Clara!” He sounds so excited to see me. Before I can ask him what’s got him so happy, he steps closer and kisses me lightly, as though he’s done it a thousand times before._

_“What was that?” It was nice, but strange. Even for him._

_He looked confused and stepped back. “Can I not kiss you hello anymore?”_

_“‘Anymore’? You’ve never done that.”_

_“Of course I have. I do it every time we meet. Are you alright? Should we not go anywhere?”_

_“What? I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?”_

_“Nothing, Clara. I’m sorry, did you not like it?”_

_“No, of course I did.” I stopped to think._ What is happening? Isn’t there something I’m supposed to remember? _I shake it off and smile up at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what was wrong. I stand on my toes and kiss him again. “Let’s go!”_

_He smiles and we go into the TARDIS._

 

**Dean**

_I wake up in my room in the bunker in a cold sweat. I was attacked by a Djinn. There was a girl. She got attacked first. I tried to help but couldn’t._

_The sheets beside me rustle and a light comes on. I turn and see -- “Cas?!”_

_He frowns. “Dean? What’s wrong?”_

_“What are you doing in my bed?!”_

_“This is where I usually am.”_

_“No. It’s not.”_

_He frowns more. “Do you not like me here?”_

_“Of course I do.” The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. “I mean- you don’t need sleep. Why’re you here?”_

_“Because I always stay with you when you sleep. Did you have another nightmare?”_

_I try to speak but I can’t find what I want to say. I finally just nod. A nightmare. That’s what it was. It must be._

_Cas smiles and kisses me. I pull back, confused. “Wh- !”_

_He frowns again. “Don’t you like me kissing you?”_

_I try to say no, but I realize that I do. “I… Sorry. Bad dream.”_

_Because, real as that seemed, the universe can’t be cruel enough for this to be what’s fake._

Can it?

 

**The Doctor**

“Clara!”

I knelt by her unconscious form. “Clara! Wake up!”

I turned to Castiel who was beside an unconscious Dean. “What do we do?!” I heard the panic in my own voice but didn’t care enough to try and fight it.

“We have to find where the Djinn went.” His voice was steadier than mine, but it was by no means unaffected. I could see the fear in his face and knew it was a reflection of my own.

“How long could that take?”

“I don’t know. I could… I could go into their dreams, but that would leave you unprotected when it returns.”

“Would it get her back?”

 

**Castiel**

_The Doctor and Clara stepped into the TARDIS and she saw me. “Castiel?”_

_I nodded. “Clara, this isn’t real.”_

_Her entire face fell and she looked like she had been shot. “But… Cas… He loves me here.” Her voice was quiet like she was afraid to admit it aloud._

_“Clara, he loves you out there, too.”_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head. “This… No… are you sure? Are you sure this isn’t real?”_

_I nodded. “I am. And I’m sure of how he feels about you in the real world. He’s heartbroken. Please don’t stay. Don’t hurt him like this.” It’s what Dean would refer to as a ‘low blow,’ but I had to get her out._

_She glanced around the TARDIS and saw the fake Doctor looking at her. The love in his face is evident. Just like it was when I first saw him look at her in the diner._

_Clara seemed to realize it as well and nodded but didn’t meet my eyes. “How do I get out?”_

<><><><><><><>

_Dean was in bed. There was someone beside him. I felt my face warm. I didn’t know if it was at the thought of walking in on something like that or because of jealousy. The warmth grew instead of vanished when I realized it was me._

_I walked closer and he saw me. He squinted, confusion clear on his face, and he looked between the other me and me. “Cas?”_

_I nodded. “Dean, this isn’t real. You have to get out of here.”_

_“No… No this has to be real. Because… in that other place... “ I saw the pain across his face and felt it as though it were my own._

_“Please. You have to come back.”_

_“Why?”_

_One word, but I looked up, feeling like I was stabbed by an angel blade. “What- What do you mean?”_

_“Why do I have to? I’m… I’m happy here. With you.”_

_“Dean, that’s not me.”_

_“I know. Because if it were…” he gestured vaguely at the bed he was on and I nodded, understanding._

_“But, Dean, I didn’t know you wanted this.”_

_He frowned and looked down. I barely heard his words. “Neither did I.”_

_I sighed, not knowing what to say, and decided to just not say anything. I closed the space between us quickly and kissed him. It was rougher than I intended, but I didn’t care. His lips were still for an agonizing moment and I feared I stepped too far and he would push me away. But then his strong arms were around me and I pressed closer to him, stumbling against the bed and landing on him, much like earlier. He caught me, like he always did, and pulled me up so I was lying on top of him and we were still kissing. It felt like it was moving quickly but it was terribly slow at the same time._

_Eventually, he pulled back took heavy breaths. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was peering at me from under half-closed lids and I felt something strange in my stomach. But I forced myself to move off of him and stood up, shakily at first but eventually I was steady. I couldn’t bear to look at him again, afraid I’d let myself fall right back into him when I couldn’t afford that. “Please, come back to me.” Then I left._


	6. Chapter 6

**Clara**

I woke up slowly. First I felt my body, then I heard a noise. It was a voice. A voice I recognized. The Doctor’s. He was speaking quietly. Eventually I understood the words.

“... sorry, Clara. I’m so so sorry. This is all my fault. Again. Please… please come back to me.”

I opened my eyes and shut them again quickly when I realized everything was bright and blurred. I tried again and it all came into focus. The Doctor’s face was in his hands and he was sitting in a chair beside the bed I was lying on. I sat up, feeling my muscles protest but ignoring them. “Doctor?”

He looked up showing his paler-than-normal face and wide eyes. Before I could register anything else I was wrapped in a bear hug. “Clara!”

The force of the hug pushed me back but his arms were around me, keeping me from moving back too far. I put my arms around him in return and chuckled a little. “Doctor, I’m alright. But my ribs may not be for long at this rate.”

“I don’t care. Payback for elbowing me so many times. I was so scared, Clara.”

I smiled a little and squeezed him lightly. “Where are we?”

“We brought you and Dean to the TARDIS until you woke up. Castiel killed the Djinn.”

“Wait, it got Dean, too?”

The Doctor nodded and pulled back, holding me at arm’s length and meeting my eyes. “He's fine now. Clara, what was your dream?”

I opened my mouth to answer but stopped as I remembered. “Oh, you know, the normal.” I looked down to avoid his eyes. But he wasn’t having it.

“Look at me.” I felt a hand on my chin pulling my face up to meet his eyes. “What was it?”

I sighed and closed my eyes. “It was the same. Except…” I took a deep breath and my voice came out in a quiet rush, “except you loved me.”

His hand fell and I winced. “Doctor, I’m sorry. I guess that’s what the Djinn thought I wanted --”

“Is it what you want?”

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. “Sorry, what?”

His lips were pressed together and he ran a hand through his floppy hair. “Is… is that what you want?”

I thought about lying, but decided there was no use anymore. “Yeah.”

Before I could say anything else I was cut off by warm lips on mine. I gasped but, without thinking, kissed him back. My hands found their own way up into his soft hair and my eyes closed. Eventually my puny lungs were aching for air and I mentally cursed them for it as I pulled back. “Doctor…”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I just… I don’t know.”

“Doctor. If you’ll remember, I kissed you back.”

“Oh. Right.” He smiled broadly and I fought the urge to kiss him again.

The urge won.

 

**Dean**

I shot up and looked around my surroundings, out of breath and drenched in a cold sweat. “Cas!” I didn’t think before I screamed it. It just came out.

The angel was standing beside my bed, almost as though he were keeping guard. When he heard me wake up he was at my bedside instantly and tried to make me lie back down. “Dean, you’re tired. You need to rest.”

“Do not. I’m fine.” I grabbed his arm and looked at his face. I remembered my dream in a rush and shook my head in disbelief. “The… the Djinn. It got me?”

He nodded slowly, like he was afraid of what I remembered.

“But you went into my dream?”

Another nod and a shaky “what do you recall of it?”

“I... uh… you…” I tried to figure out how to say it in case I was wrong, but decided to screw it. “We kissed. And it was… it was good. Right?”

Cas let out a shaky breath, sounding relieved. “I thought so. I was scared you didn’t agree.”

I couldn’t resist it. “I didn’t think angels were afraid of anything.”

“Dean, you know very well that’s not true.”

We both realized at the same time that I was still holding his arm and he was really close to me. I started to let go, but figured there wasn’t much point to it. He didn’t seem too upset about how close he was.

“Cas? Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Y’know… the kiss?”

“I… I did.”

I sighed. “Good. Because otherwise this would be really awkward.”

“Wh-” I cut him off with another kiss. It was gentler than the one in my dream. Almost like we were both afraid to match that. But I put my arms around him and pulled him onto the bed with me, all the while keeping lips locked. When we were both lying down I kissed him harder and he returned it. We weren’t scared anymore.

 

**The Doctor**

“So you guys are heading back?” I asked the next morning. There was something different about the two of them. Clara and I both noticed, but I didn’t know what the change was. She seemed to, though.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, “get back and make sure Sammy doesn’t need any help.”

The four of us were standing outside the same diner we met in. Dean was leaned back against his car and Castiel stood close beside him, lacking personal space as ever. Dean, however, either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Well it was very nice to meet you,” Clara said smiling. “If you ever need any help you know who to call.”

Dean frowned, confused. “I don’t have your number.”

Unable to resist, I pulled the sonic screwdriver out and aimed it at the pocket his phone was in. “Now you do.”

Dean eyed the screwdriver but pulled his phone out. I saw the exact moment he realized my number was in his phone. “What the- how?!”

I laughed and put the sonic up. “Mostly the fact that while you were unconscious I put it in your phone.”

He looked angry at first but then shook it off. “Right. Well, thanks. I guess.”

They got in the Impala and drove off and then I turned to Clara. “Okay help me out here. What was with those two?”

Clara looked at me with a pretty impressive glare. “For such a genius, you can be so blind sometimes.”

“What? No, I’m not. I just… Okay maybe.”

She smiled and shook her head. “They’re in love. They just didn’t know it.”

“‘Didn’t’? So they do now? How can you tell?”

“Because I’m a woman. I see these things. And also I walked past the door to their room and saw them snogging.”

“Oh. Well, that’d… that’d explain it.”

She laughed and took my hand. “Come on, let’s try the random button again.”

“You mean it?”

“And I already regret it.”

 

**Castiel**

Dean and I got to the bunker and saw Sam was already back. “Dude, how did you get done before us? It only took us a night!”

Sam frowned. “No, it took you guys a week.”

“What? No way. We used- oh come on!”

Sam looked very confused. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head. “Time travel. Freaking. Time travel.”

Sam looked like he was going to argue but shrugged. “Well how did it go?”

“The hunt went fine,” I answered.

The younger brother nodded but his mouth was turned in a way that looked like a smirk. “Okay. And how about everything else?”

“What do you-” Before I could finish, Dean’s mouth was on mine and I kissed back without hesitation.

I was unaware of how much time had passed but eventually I realized Dean was lying back against the table with my body pressed on top of his and Sam had at some point left the room. “Dean? Why did you kiss me?”

“I was multitasking. It shut Sammy up, answered his question, and let me make out with you on a table.”

I figured that was as good a reason as any. From down the hall I heard Sam’s voice. “It’s about time. Also, get a room!”

I felt my face warm and stood up to let Dean stand before being dragged down the hallway by a strong arm. “You heard the man. We’re getting a room.”

 

**Sam**

No, seriously. It took them long enough. You don't understand what these two have put me through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! As ever, comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also, if you liked this please read some of my other stuff: Holmes & Tyler (Sherlock/Doctor Who), I Want to Believe in Her (X Files/Doctor Who), and Fairy Tales (Doctor Who).
> 
> I can be reached on tumblr at in-between-sleep-and-awake

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic! (And my fourth Doctor Who one but that's less important) feel free to leave any feedback or notes in the comments.


End file.
